Well UmHey Yuzu
by Biminigirl15
Summary: How does Yuzu feel about shareing Her oniichan with another baby
1. Well Um Hey Yuzu OneShot

Well um hey Yuzu?

I don't not own Aishiterze baby even though I wish did it's so cute

Short A/N: I noticed that they had no fiction for this anime and I thought it was so cute so I am writing one now if yall don't like it I will take it off Just let me know by the way this is the first time I'm actually writing for anime really so don't be too harsh….please

Keppi and Kokoro were sitting in his room while Yuzuyu and Keppi was acting kinda weird. At least that's what Kokoro noticed so she decided to ask him about it.

" Keppei is something wrong you been acting really strange lately. I mean ever since we graduated last week you been jumpy and a little …. I don't know just strange" she said as she looked into her cup of Hot chocolate that some how become somewhat of a tradition for when she was there. Suddenly Keppei's head rose and looked straight into Kokoro's eyes "Kokoro we've been together for almost a year now right" "Yes…what about it ?" "Well you see do you remember when I made that bento for you and I said that one day we could maybe make beautiful children together." Kokoro looked at him with squinted eyes and a raised eyebrow " yea? Keppei what are you getting at and it better now be anything perverted" Keppei stared at her in disbelief but continued on " well putting that comment aside what would say if I were to… Well if I wanted to have children with you in the future you like a promise with this ring" Kokoro stared at him in shock but jumped on top of him and gave a full on happy kiss and though tears said " I'd say yes idiot "

Little did they know that the whole time they were talking they had a little visitor. Yuzuyu opened the door with that sad look on her face like she could believe what she was hearing. Keppei saw her come though the door " Yuzu what story would you like tonight hmm? How about the story about Mr. Bear" He also noticed that she didn't say anything just walked right up to him and stood there then said " Keppei Oii-chan, Kokoro Onee-chan Oyusami." Then Yuzu climbed into bed and went to sleep with out another word Keppi turned to Kokoro and blinked in astonishment then spoke " Kokoro was it just me or was she really cold to me just now?" " No I don't think I was your imagination I wonder how much of conversation she heard" "huh what do you mean how much she heard she was just coming in when I asked you to marry me remember" he said with a smile. She smiled back " yes I remember but I think she was standing out side the door while we were talking we ought to try and talk to her tomorrow morning when we drop her off" Keppei sighed " I suppose your right that would be best but I hate it when I upset her you know I think I've grown quite attached to our little Yuzu" he said with small chuckle and sigh once more " well I think It's time for bed I have entrance exams in the morning" Kokoro " yes so do I your right we should get some sleep when they looked over at the bed they noticed where Yuzu was in Kokoro's normal spot she turn to Keppi " alright Keppi I'm only gonna tell you this one time if you try anything perverted while I'm sleeping I am seriously gonna hurt you fiancé or not got it" all the color drained from his face and he nodded not even trusting him self to speak as he moved in behind her on the bed.

The next morning he woke up and Kokoro and Yuzu were already so he to got up and looked at the clock. He almost frecked but then realized he wasn't in high school anymore and his exams weren't till 10:00. …but wait Yuzu she would be late and they still had to talk to her about yesterday. So He ran to the bathroom hopped in the shower then hopped out brushed his teeth and ran down stairs to find his fiancé and Yuzuyu enjoying breakfast a very quiet breakfast at that. He smiled at Yuzu and she returned a small no so real smile back at him then finished her breakfast before going to sink and putting the dishes in. " ready to go Yuzu" Keppei said as he put on his shoes by the door He looked at Kokoro confused she wasn't putting her shoes on "Yuzu stay right here I have to talk to Kokoro for a minute k?" she nodded which seemed to be all she was doing since last night I wonder what has so upset? He thought. "Kokoro aren't you coming with us?" "No I think it's best if you two go alone today well she's closer to you so maybe you can get her to talk to you and the way there" "Well alright if your sure" They then walked back to the front door but as they reached they found that Yuzuyu had disappeared …… again. Keppei looked around then slapped his hand to his forehead. " Geez what am I going to do with her she keeps disappearing" 'but then she only does this when something is really bothering her.' "Keppei we don't have time for your worrying we have to go find Yuzuyu" " Your right lets look at the park she always seems to run there if something happens. They both left with wishes that Yuzu would be at the park and that they could work out the problem

5 minutes later they arrived at the park and sure enough there was Yuzu in the sandbox. "Yuzu!" " Keppei Onii-chan, Kokoro Onee-chan" Kokoro looked over and Yuzu " Yuzu what did you yesterday when me and Keppei were talking did something we said bother you?" " YES, Yuzuyu if you don't tell Onii-chan I can't fix it so tell me what the matter?" " I don't want Onii-chan to forget about me" They both looked at her confused. "What why would I forget about Yuzu we love you" she turned her head down and tears started to form in her eyes " because you and Kokoro Onee-chan are going have a baby and forget about me and not love me anymore" They both went wide-eyed and then Kokoro spoke " Yuzu, even if you do in the far future I might have children it doesn't mean well love you any less or forget about you we could never forget about you. Do you understand look at Keppei have we ever lied to you hmm? "No" she suddenly ran into Keppi's arms and cried then he picked her up and Kokoro patted her head for comfort then the three walked to the Kindergarten one more huddle crossed for the little Yuzuyu who now knew she could never be replaced.

Well how was it if it's no good tell me and I'll take it off


	2. Auther's note Plz read very important

Ok everyone who is reading this is and all story post so no need to reed like three time k?

Anyway I want yall to know that I am going to be posting dates for my next updates on the stories I'm writing so yall are not left in the dark all you have do is go to my profile. Yea just click on my highlighted, underlined screen name at the top of the screen with the other highlighted underlined junk any way that's all just thought I'd let you know of improvements


End file.
